The Best Pet Susette's POV!
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Yep, this is because Jessica01 used Susette, the skunk, for a P.O.V. from her. She did the part where she got adopted, so I figured I'd do the part where she meets Danny. I don't own DP- I own Susette, though. Jessica01 wrote the first part. ;D


**Yes, this is 'cause Jessica01 wrote when Susette was getting adopted from her P.O.V. So I wanted to take that and go to see what happens when Susette meets Danny. 'Susette's Story' belongs to Jessica01, but I own Susette and The Best Pet. But, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

I woke up to feeling my cage move. I couldn't see what was going on, as the blanket blocked my view. I wondered if I was going to meet Danny, the boy they spoke so much of. Soon I felt my cage stop on a solid base, and I heard the boy's voice.

"So, what is it?" I liked his voice already. It seemed inviting and curious, and I wait as a hand pulls the cover off. I look at the boy before me.

He has black, raven hair, and deep blue eyes. His figure is lean, but has muscles. He's perfect! He jumps back in surprise for a minute, before his mom, Maddie if I'm correct, stopped him.

"Honey, don't worry. It can't spray you- it had that surgery to remove the stink glands." She said. He then relaxes to my joy and opens the cage cautiously.

I can't contain my excitement, and I jump up on him, and snuggle. I love this boy already. He's stiff for a moment, before he smiles and strokes my back. He's my master, I just decided.

Then, while still stroking me, he looks up. "It's very cute, but how can she help me ghost fight?" He asks. I would tell him 'A lot of things, darnit!' if I could, but I'm taken by his girlfriend, the sweet goth girl.

"It's a 'she', by the way. And, you'll see eventually." She said. Then his other friend, Tucker I believe, puts his little bit of technology down for a moment and holds me. I like him too. I look at my master again as he smiles.

"Well, I'll take your word for it." He said. I grin, but no one notices my small little skunk smile. Yes! I can help him! I enjoy being passed between the group, from Tucker to his sister, Jazz, to his mother, Maddie, and soon to the large man, Jack. I close my eyes in attempt to go to sleep, but I still hear them talking.

"So, Danny boy! What are you gonna name her?" The man who's holding me asks. There was silence for a moment, before he speaks.

"Susette." He said happily.

I love my name. Maybe it's just because HE gave it to me, but who cares? I start to drift off into dreamland finally, as sleep takes over...

* * *

Later when I wake up from my nap, I see Danny about to blow out candles on a cake- which looks delicious, and smells so, too. It's golden frosting tantalizes my nose, and I look up hopefully at the cake after he blows the candles out, and he notices me eying the cake.

"Not for you! Skunk's diets do NOT include cake, 'lil devil!" He says with a snicker. I still stare at it longingly, and after the group gets their slices, Jack rolls his eyes.

"I'll put it away so she can't stare at it all night." The large man grumbles, and puts the thing in an odd, cold, rectangular cave with a door. Noo! There goes my chance for some cake...

I try to let it go as I turn and go to the living room, next to Danny's shiny, multicolored presents. I look at them, wondering what's in them, as they all come in, Danny sitting down next to me. I cuddle up. He smiles at me and starts to unwrap the presents.

He got a box that said 'Build-Your-Own-Space-Ship' on it, and I smile as I see him near jumping for joy for it, despite the fact I don't know what a Space Ship is. I see him open something else, which appears to be a music player with headphones I'd seen other kids with when they came into the store. He smiles broader. He opens another to find a box that had a weirdly written title on it, but he is very excited, so I figure it must be good as I sniff at it as he puts it down.

There was one box left. He begins to open it, before it bursts open on it's own. I screech a bit out of surprise, but not fear. I never get scared! Ever!

An odd, blue, overweight ghost popped out and cackled. I didn't like him. Not one bit.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! And I will ruin this birthday party, an- AHHH! A SKUNK!" He cries, and backs away from me. Ha! He SHOULD be afraid of me! I stare blankly to look unfazed, and then Danny groans, and shouts something.

"GOIN' GHOST!" He cries.

Going ghost? What could that mean?

I'm answered as I stare in mute shock as a blue line starts at his waist, and goes up and down. It leaves a black and white jumpsuit in it's place, and his eyes become green, his hair white.

M-my owner...Is a ghost? No, wait, scratch that, half-ghost, due to the fact he was human earlier. Oh...My...Gosh...

THIS WAS SO FREAKING COOL!

I see him glare at the ghost, and I glare as well, to show I'm his loyal sidekick. He growls a bit at him.

"Oh, come on! Don't you have something better to do?" He snarled, slapping a gloved hand to his face. I can't blame him. The ghost DID look stupid, and began to approach him menacingly. I don't like it when anyone threatens my owner.

"Well, I will not fear a small mammalian creature!" He starts. Excuse me? I am NOT small. I may be a mammal, but no one talks about me that way. No-freaking-one. Not to mention he's threatening my owner. I open my mouth and jump up, biting his foot.

"OW!" He cries. That's right. It BETTER hurt. Mr. Idiot...I let go and glare at him, growling as well. He then turned and fled, shouting a 'beware!' before fleeing. Coward! I would've loved to bite him more, too...

But my owner stares at me, surprised as he floats down and turns back to human. He sits down and I happily crawl loyally into his lap. I close my eyes again to try to sleep, but before I fall into dreamland, I hear his friend, Tucker.

"Dude, we meant to get her to just scare the ghosts into thinking she could skunk them, but this just makes it ten times better..." He said. I smiled a bit with my eyes closed. Not only will I scare them, I'll fight them, too...Susette here is no wussy! I hear one more thing before I fall asleep.

"Best pet _ever_, man..." I heard Danny say as I sat in his lap. I could nearly cry tears of joy from that. But I settle for snuggling closer, silently excited and joyful for the future...

**Did you guys like it? If so, leave me a review! :D**


End file.
